Two Souls
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: A chance was given as he was forced to take it. The forgotten past slowly revealed itself as he rises through the four kingdoms with a power one cannot comprehend. A man with one body and two souls; he was Uzumaki Naruto the saviour of the world and the bringer of destruction.


**Author Note:** Good evening everyone! It's midnight here…and I decided to present you with a new story I have in mind. This was planned a couple of weeks ago and today I decided to publish it as a story. Hopefully, everyone will like this story and the ideas I put into it. If there are mistakes, which I know there will be some or many I'm hoping someone would kindly point them out to me instead of flaming me.

To the fellow guests that complained about my writing skills or my grammar mistakes; at least I'm doing something, and not complaining at others like a five years old kid. Anyway, this will be taken before cannon meaning there will be no Ruby, no Yang, and the others as of yet. Also, I'm not too sure whom I should be paired Naruto with. I have some ideas, but I would like to see my reader's ideas beforehand. Well without further ado let's get on with the first chapter!

 **Summary:** A chance was given as he was forced to take it. The forgotten past slowly revealed itself as he rises through the four kingdoms with a power one cannot comprehend. A man with one body and two souls; he was Uzumaki Naruto the saviour of the world and the bringer of destruction.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

 **Chapter 1:**

Prologue

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a young boy at the age of ten years old. He has a skinny body with tanned skin. The boy has blond, spiky-haired and six birthmarks like whiskers, three on each cheek. He was wearing a tattered clothing, barely able to be worn and was covered in bruises, burn marks and freshly opened wounds, with the colour of crimson liquid trailing down the wounds.

The boy breathing was rigid as the vision in front of him slowly becoming distorted. He was tired, but he couldn't stop, he doesn't want to stop as he continued running through the thick forests.

How many hours had passed since he made this marathon? He cannot remember.

But he has been running for his life, to get into safety at whatever this was. Naruto tried to think of a plan but unable to as he winced in pain whilst his small hand gently caressing his temples meanwhile his feet continues to carry him across the forests.

The boy suddenly gasped in surprised as he tripped over a root, which caused him to face plant on the ground. A groan escaped from his lips as he cursed underneath his breath for not paying enough attention to his surroundings. The blond haired boy suddenly found his body reacted to the left as he hurled himself out of danger, barely able to dodge the clawed mark engraved to the ground.

'W-whoa...' the child was amazed for a moment at what he just did. But his astonishment was put into a halt when the creature of darkness made another swept of its' arm. This time he wasn't too lucky as the beast's arm flung him across the air.

Naruto gasped in pain the moment his back impacted a nearby trunk, as he then gobbled out the blood from his mouth before gravity took him. He was falling down to the ground as his scream of pain echoed in the forests with tears streaming down his eyes whilst his hands holding his feet altogether.

Despite the pain could be felt from his feet, the whiskered boy tried to move his body; he refused to give up, he refused to die here!

The creature growled startled him, his small body looked up with fear in his eyes as the beast of darkness red eyes glowering down at him. Its huge body was highlighted by the lights' of the shattered moon illuminating above him, showing him the appearance of a large lion-like animal towering over him, as it growled with its canine teeth shown.

'Is this it…?' The child thought as he slumped down to the ground with his back rested on the trunk behind him. 'I'm going to die…' he gritted his teeth as he found his hands trembling. Then everything he had achieved in life flashed in his mind.

The treatment he got from the people around him, as the people treats him like he was a trash like he was someone unworthy. The ten years old boy clenched his lips as he closed his eyes, the pain he felt from his feet and internal organ became numb.

He gave up; there's no point in continue with life.

"Maybe…maybe dying doesn't sound so bad at all..?" He whispered softly underneath his breath as he waited for the creature of darkness to finish him.

' _I refused to die.'_ A growled heard from within his mind, which startled the boy as he opened his eyes to see himself now standing on a surface of the water, seeing nothing but darkness surrounded him.

' _Not by this lowly creature!'_ the voiced exclaimed as golden light pierced the darkness showing him the appearance of a man, he looked familiar…as his long, trench cloak flapping gently in the air whilst his blue eyes piercing back and the young boy.

Then everything became distorted as he falls down hitting the surface of the water. The boy struggled to get up as he found himself drowning but instead of fighting back he let the water consumed as the boy found himself falling down further into the abyss with the light gazing above him; unable to pierce through the darkness.

The lion-like Grimm roared as its charged forward but it was surprised instead of killing the afraid child its claws embedded into the trunk right behind where the blood stood before. The Grimm struggles to get its claws out of the trunk as it used its other arm to tore through the tree however a fist connected to the side of its cheek causing it too flew across the air, tearing through more trees before the Grimm impacted a larger tree, creating a spider-web-like crack fractured on the trunk.

The Grimm red eyes glare at the boy standing across it, as the blond haired Naruto stood with his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair with steams coming out of the now closed wounds, including the burn marks leaving nothing but bruises behind. The ten year old child took a deep breath whilst adjusting himself for the moment by clenching his right hand momentarily before he smirked as his red with black slit eyes sending the lion creature standing across him a glare.

'Kami made a mistake.'

Then everything happened in a flash of yellow as the Grimm found itself being flung everywhere across the ground not leaving a single chance for the Grimm to counter attack as the land covered in nothing but dust.

The lion growled beneath the ground as it jumped out of the large with big diameter crater to see Naruto at where he stood before.

"Come." Naruto taunted as he took a fighting stance with his hand in a 'come at me' motion as the Grimm roared sending a gust of the wind towards his direction. Naruto eyes glowered as he ignored the razor wind blades that tore through his skins the wounds quickly closed itself.

"Is that it?" He yawned as the lion took a step back, then it crouched down gathering its strength on its feet before charging forward tearing the ground beneath it with Naruto already prepared as he remained still.

The lion used its sharped pointed tail as it uses the momentum to slam it down at the blond whom disappeared in a flicker of flames before appearing above the surprised grimm as the blond slammed down his leg on its unprotected body. The lion-like creature was slammed to the ground, the impact caused the ground beneath it to shattered leaving nothing but a large crater with its body beneath the ground surface five meters deep.

The young Naruto wasn't done as his red with black slit eyes glaring back at the now whimpering lion-like creature. The sound of lightning could be heard as the coloured of blue mixed with jet black flashed in the forests.

"Well this is your end." The blond spoke coldly as his right hand coated in lightning. The lightning then extended forward as it became a spear before the ten-year-old boy brought his right hand down as the spear of lightning tore through the lion Grimm flesh killing it in a matter of second; leaving its body behind slowly disintegrating into a pile of ashes.

Naruto huffed as he looked at himself before he felt a jolt of a headache in his head. The boy groaned as he holds his temples before walking out of the crater as he stares at his surrounding and noticed the red glares from behind the bushes as their red eyes piercing back at him whilst the sound of growling could be heard in the background.

"Don't joke with me." The whiskered boy whispered underneath his breath as his killer intent washed all over the forests causing the Grimms in present to freeze in fear, some of them who managed to move their feet ran away in fear whilst the remaining unlucky Grimms scattered along with the wind in ashes.

The boy smirked, he was satisfied with what he just did. Naruto tilted his head upward, glaring at the moon illuminating its light above him as a smile of a beautiful young woman flashed in his mind causing him to growl in anger.

'I'll be taking my revenge now.' He vowed to himself with a snarled.

However before he could take a step further from where he stood, red energy radiating out of his body as it took a form of a fox, its canine teeth showed as the fox roared. The roared could be heard miles away in the silent forest.

Then the ground trembles as red and golden energy collided with each other, sending a gust of razor wind blades all over directions causing the trees surrounding them to be blasted off the ground as the atmosphere became heavier then everything became quite as the energy receded back into the boy.

" **Kami trusted me in this."**

'I hate you…'

Then everything became an utter darkness as the young boys' body lose its strengthened as he falls down to the ground face first, his breath was rigid as his vision slowly becoming distorted. The ten-year-old boy could feel the lids of his eyes becoming heavier by each second as he slowly succumbed himself to the land of Morpheus.

Right now all he wanted was to sleep in a comfortable bed and have some foods to fill his empty stomach.

"Qrow, look a person!" a melodic tone broke the silent of the forest as he was alerted when he saw a figure towering over him with her black long haired gently swaying in the air before she crouched down next to him as her red colored eyes softened at the state he was in, ignoring the dead Grimm neared them.

"Hey, wake up…it's going to be okay, alright?" She whispered softly in his ears as the blond haired boy managed to release a grunt.

"Wait Raven, this could be a trap…" Qrow warned his sister though the girl ignored her as he sighed and walked out of his hiding to stand beside her. The boy whistled as he stares at the dead lion-like Grimm and the size of its body.

"Whoa…what happened here…?" he asked quietly to himself as the young boy took notes of his surroundings, the destroyed trees scattering across the ground and then there's that roared they heard before.

Was the roared came from here?

Then Qrow stares at the unconscious Naruto.

"Did he do all these?" The ten-year-old thought out loud.

"I don't know, but we better helped him!"

"But the tribes won't take kindly into that…" Qrow told her with a frown. "But…it's better to take him with us rather than leave him out here in the forest of death."

Raven nodded as her eyes went back to Naruto, showing him her concern as both children carried the unconscious blond through the night in silent.

* * *

 **Author Note:** That summed up the first chapter of Two Souls! Well like always; reviewed, favourite and followed! Thank you for your support and thank you for your reviews. After this, I'm going to update: Legend among Yokai, The Strongest Human, The Exiled God Revised, and Shinobi of Remnant.

Until next time!


End file.
